


Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [74]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a concert, there's beer, there's a desire to get laid. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"As long as the music's good, _loud_ isn't a problem," he'd told her as he'd flashed the tickets at her. She hadn't seemed to share his sentiment. He gave her a pair of ear plugs to turn the decibel level down for her if she wanted, but claimed it was cheating to go to a rock concert and mute the 'rock' part.

Either way, she had agreed to go and they were in the middle of 'rocking out' to the music before Stacy put the earplugs in to stave off a headache. His concern had been for them to do something together and to have fun. He saw her nodding to the music, tapping her foot, almost dancing - he knew she was having fun. It made him smile.

The ringing in his ears after the concert was less smile-invoking, but it was worth it for the amazing music. He would go through the whole three-hours again just to hear the band play that well.

At the bar afterward, he had to try not to yell, since he couldn't hear how loudly he was speaking. Not that _he_ cared how loud he was, but Stacy was attempting to ward off a headache and he was interested in getting laid once they got home, so he was attempting to not be loud.

Once they were home, Stacy pressed him against the door and kissed him in that way that told him she was _very_ interested in getting him out of his clothes and into their bed.

"So, you liked the the concert then?" he asked.

She grunted something he couldn't understand and shoved her hand into the waistband of his jeans.

"I'll take that as a yes," he rumbled and let her do whatever she wanted.


End file.
